1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices and, particularly, to a test strip reader and a diagnostic test device having a high readability.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various test strips are developed and used to determine bioreaction changes. For example, a pregnancy test strip has been developed to determine whether a woman is pregnant by sampling the urine of the woman. If a specific line is generated after the sampling, the test result is positive and otherwise is negative. However, if the change is at a beginning state, the line is very faint and is difficult to be identified from a background of the test strip.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a test strip reader and a diagnostic test device, which can overcome the limitations described.